Under the Corporate Coldness
by HunnyBunny.0
Summary: Arianna is a multi-trillionaire that moves to Japan and meets the Host Club!


**DISCALAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OCS!**

_I was being punched, the men punching me had no faces, but they kept repeating, "You do not belong. You are not one of us._

"No No No No NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, waking myself up at 3 in the morning. It was bad enough that I was moving to a new school, what made it worse, was that it was in a different country. Japan. It's not my fault I have to move. Actually, I guess it is. I'm leaving to get superior education at Ouran Academy. I'm leaving my family behind with a nice sum of money (Courtesy of Yours Truly). I guess that's what happens when you are a 16 year old marketing genius/Entrepreneur/Multi-Trillionaire. Thank god I'm fluent in 7 different languages, with Japanese being one of them. I tried to go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. I decided I would get a fresh start on the day, so I quickly changed, got a pound of make up for my face to cover up my the bags under my eyes, and grabbed my things. I quickly called the chauffer to come pick me up and take me to Devon's house.

Devon is my best guy friend. He and I are/were dating. We might try to keep a long distance relationship, but… I have a feeling it wouldn't work. Maybe I wouldn't say anything. Bye the time the chauffer got to my door, I had decided that nothing would be said if our relationship was going to continue.

The drive to his house was not a long one, but the whole time there I was checking and rechecking my bags. As long as I had my little purple book, everything would be fine. Wait, I had to check again. Inside my bag were my blue stuffed bunny, the notebook, and wallet. Inside my wallet were all my traveling papers, several hundred dollars and yen, my phone, and various cards. Once we got to Devon's house I quickly knocked on his door. No one answered. Well, you wouldn't expect him to answer right away at 4 in the morning. I took out my key to his door and opened it. I walked to his room and inside found a sleeping Devon. He was wearing plaid pajama pants. I shoved him awake. He sleepily opened his eyes, and clearly focused on me, then the alarm clock.

"Jesus, Arianna! Can't you come at a reasonable hour!"

"My plane leaves at a reasonable hour."

He shakes his head and says nothing.

"Well… Aren't you going to say good bye?"

"Bye."

I smile, and we talk a little bit more. Before long, it's time for me to go. "Bye Devon. I'll video chat you as soon as I get there."

He sadly smiles and watches me leave for the next chapter of my life.

Ahh… My private plane. I sit down in my seat and await take off. I sleep and sleep and sleep. Before I know it, were there. I step outside into the harsh sunlight. Who knew that at 7 in the morning it could be so bright! A sleek, black Limo is waiting outside the airport to take me to my new home. I would start school as soon as possible. And by as soon as possible, I mean tomorrow. When I finally get to the house, it is modern and decorated in different shades of blue, white, and black, after my bunny. I spend the day wandering the halls and exploring. I love the new house, it is wonderful. I hear a knock at my door. I open it to see a man in a beige suit (Eww, I hate that color) accompanied by two girls about my age. (Eww, I hate that color)

"Umm… Hello?"

"Hi. Do you remember who I am?"

"Nope. Not a clue." If he was anything important, I would have bothered to remember him.

"I am the Chairman of the board at Ouran Academy. I came by here so you could meet two of my best students in your class, 3-A. Hanachii and Biscoco. The two girls in the school uniform step forward and politely say hello. I could tell from their eyes that they were here for the benefits, not friendship.

The chairman continued, "…Would you young women like to stay to chat?"

"Of course!" They say and quickly step into my house. BUT I NEVER INVITED THEM IN! I roll my eyes, say good bye to the chairman to close the door and walk into my house and see the two girls, which I don't know who is who yet, talking.

"…Master Tamaki was so dreamy last night! Oh-"

"Hi. Why are you here?"

"We are taking time out of our day to befriend you!" The dark haired one says.

"Yes, and your house is beautiful! It looks nothing like ours!"

"Thanks. SO which one of you is Bsicoco?"

"Me," Said the Black Haired one.

"Oh. Who was this 'Tamaki' you're talking about?"

"The host Club KING!" As Biscoco and Hanachii talked animatedly about the club, I didn't really pay attention; I just got the idea that they would help me enter society at the Academy were I would find REAL friends and leave them and their so called benefits. I smiled at the thought. I decided that this arrangement would last several days.


End file.
